Shattered Life
by FieldHockeyGirl19
Summary: Fifteen Years ago, Danny and Lindsay had twin daughters that was put up for adoption and was adopted by Emily Prentiss. Alyssa and Cassidy. When one of them ends up dead, it's up to the team to find her before she meets the same fate as her sister. Crossover with CSI: New York.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 2, 2012

"Hey, Alyssa. Do you have Dance after School?" Asked Casidy.

"Yes. What are you doing after school?"

"I'm going to Victoria's House."

"Is Mom going to be home for dinner?" Asked Alyssa.

"No. She's on a case. We will have to make something or go out to eat."

"Ok. We should head to school now." Siad Alyssa.

"Ok." Siad Cassidy.

They leave and lock the door. Two men come up to them when they are walking, and grab them putting a cloth over their mouth. Then everything went black. The bad men put them in a van and drove away.

* * *

48 HOURS LATER

Mac and Lindsay arrive at the scene to find a lifeless girl no older then 15 laying there.

They start processing the scene. After processing the crime scene they go back to the lab.

At the lab Adam is running the DNA of the girl. The DNA matches Lindsay and Danny. He then searches for missing 15 year old girls near New York. He finds two girls that are twins that are both missing. There names are Alyssa and Cassidy Prentiss.

Adam walks into Mac's Office.

"Good News i found out who the Victim is. The DNA matches Danny and Lindsay. She is missing from Quantico, Virginia. The victim is a twin, and her sister is missing. There names are Alyssa and Cassidy Prentiss."

"Ok. Which one is dead, Alyssa or Cassidy?

"Alyssa."

"Ok, Thanks Adam."

Mac sends a text to Lindsay and Flack telling them to come to his office.

Lindsay and Flack arrive to Mac's office a few minutes later.

"Lindsay. Flack. There is a case in Quantico, Virginia. Two twins sisters have gone missing, One was killed. We have to find the other one. Were leaving in a hour. The rest of the team is staying here."

Mac phones Emily Prentiss.

"Hi, Emily. It's Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab. I'm soory to have to tell you this but Alyssa is dead."

"What about Cassidy."

"We will do everything we can to find Cassidy. I'm calling Missing Persons from New York to come."

Mac hangs up then phones Jack Malone from the FBI Missing Persons Unit.

"Hi, Jack. It's Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab. Can your team come to Quantico, Virginia. We have a missing 15 year old girl. Her name is Cassidy Prentiss. Her twin sister was killed. It's been 2 days since they went missing."

"I'm on my way."

Jack calls his team to his office to tell them.

"We have a case. 15 year old missing girl. Her name is Cassidy Prentiss. Her twin sister Alyssa was killed 2 days ago. We have to go to Quantico, Virginia." Jack told his team.

* * *

Mac, Flack, and Lindsay arrived in Quantico, Virginia. They headed to the FBI building. They headed to Hotch's office. Emily got a chance to meet the woman who gave her daughters to her. They all headed to the conference room.

"Let's get started." Said Hotch and he looked at JJ.

"48 hours ago, Emily's daughters Alyssa and Cassidy was kidnapped and Alyssa was murdered, and Cassidy is still missing. The CSI's came because Alyssa was killed in New York and he could be there with Cassidy. We have to find her as soon as possible."

"Could it be Doyle?" Asked Emily.

"It's most likley Ian Doyle." Said Hotch.

"Who is Ian Doyle?" Asked Mac.

"Ian Doyle is a former IRA terrorist-turned serial killer Agent Prentiss captured when she worked for interpol." Said Hotch.

"Why does Ian hate Emily so much?" Asked Lindsay.

"Emily came up with a plan to take away Declan away from Doyle's life as a terrorist, staging his murder as well as that of Louise, now Declan's legal guardian, and sending photo's of the fake murders to Doyle, which enraged him." Said JJ.

* * *

Cassidy opened her eyes. She didn't see Alyssa. She was on a mattress in a dark basement. She was scared. She hoped her mom could find her and she hoped Alyssa Was still Alive.

"Agent Hotchner. This is for you. I don't know who sent it."

"Thank You."

Hotch opened the note.

"Tell Emily I'll give back her daughters if she gives me back my son.-Ian Doyle."

"Son of a bitch." Siad Hotch.

Hotch phones Emily.

"Emily, we have a problem. Doyle sent a note to me saying if you give him back his son he will give you your daughter back."

* * *

**A/N- Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

48 Hours ago

"Cassidy and Alyssa Prentiss, 15 year old twins, was last seen being carried into a van in Quantio, Virginia. They were going to school when they were taken." Jack Announced. Sticking a picture of the two girls on the whiteboard. "Were leaving for Quantico, Virginia in an hour."

A few hours later Jack Malone and his team arrived in Quantico, Virginia.

Sam and Elena go to Emily's House to find Witnesses to see if you can get a description of the guy who took them.

Sam and Elena went to Emily's nextdoor neighbor.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you. There was a kidnapping that happened 4 hours ago. Did you see who kidnapped Cassidy and Alyssa Prentiss?"

"Yes i did."

FLASHBACK

"Alyssa and Cassidy locked the door to their house and started walking to school when two men grabed them and put a cloth over there mouth. Then there world went black."

END OF FLASHBACK

"There was two of them. One had Grey really short hair, Blue eyes, and a beard. The second one had brown hair, Blue Eyes." Said the Neighbor.

"Would you be able to come with us to have a sketch done of them?" Asked Sam.

"Sure." Said the Neighbor.

They go back to the FBI Building and they get a sketch done. The sketch artist handed it to Sam. Sam takes it to Emily to show her.

"Hey, Emily. We have a sketch. Can you tell us if it's Ian Doyle?"

Emily looked at the sketch.

"Yes. That's him. The one with grey hair." Emily points him out.

* * *

Cassidy opened her eyes again. Ian Doyle walked into the room. He phoned my mom to ask if she has Declan. Then my mom said no, he hung up the phone then he hit me and shoved me against a wall then shot me in the leg. Then he left again. I went unconscious.

* * *

Hotch, Emily, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Mac, Lindsay, Martin, Sam, Elena, Danny, Jack, Vivian and Flack are looking through the files they have on Doyle. They found a list of 3 addresses that he might be at. Lindsay, JJ, Sam and Martin went to the first location. Mac, Hotch, Jack, Danny and Flack went to the second location. Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Vivian went to the last location.

* * *

Cassidy woke up, quickly looking around the room. She knew she wasn't at home but where was she. Then she remenbered that she and Alyssa was kidnaped. Then it hit her. She didn't see Alyssa. Where was she?

* * *

Lindsay, JJ, Sam and Martin went to the first location. when they arrived they saw an old building. There was two big rooms. They went in a split up. Lindsay and JJ went to one room while Sam and Martin went to the other room.

"I found Her." Shouted Lindsay.

Cassidy had a bullet wound in her leg and she had a big cut on her forehead and a lot of bruises.

A shot was fired. They had found Doyle. Martin shot Doyle because Doyle waa going to shot them.

Cassidy was unconscious. JJ called in the paramedics. The paramedics came and put a neck collar on her, then they put a mask and then put her on a backboard.

"What hospital are you taking her to?" Asked JJ.

"Children's National Medical Center." Then they put her in the ambulance and sped off. JJ phones all her team to tell them that they found Cassidy.

* * *

Lindsay phones Danny.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Lindsay. How's the case?"

"Good. We found Cassidy."

"So your going to be back soon?"

"Yes, our flight is tomorrow. See you tomorrow. Tell Lucy i love her. And i love you too." Lindsay says to Danny.

"Love you too. and i will tell Lucy. Text me your flight information." Danny tells Lindsay

"Ok i will. See you soon." Lindsay says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Emily rushes to see her daughter. Cassidy is asleep. She has an iv in her arm. Lindsay walks into room.

"Hey Lindsay. You should meet Cassidy. She would like that. Her birthday is tomorrow." Emily tells Lindsay.

"My daughter Lucy's Birthday is tomorrow too. But i would love to meet Cassidy. Mabye we can plan something later? Here is my number." Lindsay says and she hands Emily a card with her number on it.

"Bye Lindsay, It was nice to meet you. I wish the circumstances were better." Said Emily.

Linsday leaves and Emily soon falls asleep. The next morning Emily is awoken by her daughter waking up.

"Mom, what happened to Alyssa?" Asked Cassidy.

* * *

**A/N- Please leave a Review! Sorry its short next Chapter will be longer.**


End file.
